


Get Around Town, Get Around Town

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Summary: Patrick and David. And Jake makes three.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Get Around Town, Get Around Town

**Author's Note:**

> I got pornered again. Oops.

Patrick writhed as David kissed him, the wet warmth of his tongue slick against Patrick's as Jake's mouth slowly took down Patrick's cock.

Jake's arm came across Patrick's hips to hold them down as he came up Patrick's cock sucking hard and David's mouth travelled down his throat and chest before biting down Patrick's nipple. 

David lifted up his head. "Feels good huh," he murmured, before manoeuvring his way down the bed, shoving Jake to the side. As Patrick shuddered and gasped, David lifted his leg over his shoulder and began licking Patrick's balls, sucking first one and then the other into his mouth as Jake's tongue continued to worked miracles on his dick. 

Jake came off Patrick and pulled David hard by the hair. They kissed, David's tongue chasing the taste of Patrick around Jake's mouth. Patrick whined at the loss of contact and grabbed his cock as he watched them.

"David, I...I'm...fuck…"

David broke away from Jake. "Not yet Patrick," he said, before lowering his head and biting Patrick hard on the tender skin of his inner thigh.

He looked up at Jake who was breathing hard, jerking himself off slowly as he stared at Patrick spread out on his bed. "You're pretty," he said.

"He is," agreed David, as Patrick cried out, hips jerking. "So pretty."

"Please.." Patrick panted. "I can't-—"

David grabbed the lube off the bed and squeezed some directly onto his dick. "I know what you want baby," he said, grabbing his cock as he moved alongside Patrick. "Gonna give it to you now. Gonna dirty you right up."

He reared up on his knees above Patrick as Jake did the same on the other side, all of them fisting their cocks.

David watched as a wrecked Patrick looked from him to Jake then back to him, thrusting frantically into his own hand. "Do it baby," he whispered, "Jake wants to see."

"Fuck yeah, I do," groaned Jake as his hips began stutter. "Oh yeah, that's hot," he gasped, then shot thick white streaks all over Patrick's chest.

"Beautiful," panted David, as Patrick's hips jerked. "So good Patrick, so pretty," and with a sharp cry Patrick came all over himself, shot after shot of come mixing with Jake's.

With one hand wrapped around his leaking cock, David reached out to rub his other through the mess on Patrick's belly and chest. Patrick caressed David's thigh then slid his hand up higher to tug on his balls. 

"Come for David, come on me, come —"

"Yeah, do it," urged Jake. "Do it, mess him up."

And David could feel it, could feel it build and build and then he was shuddering and coming and coming all over Patrick in hot spurts, over his chest and neck, and he was crying out, his hips still jerking and it felt like his bliss would never ever end and his thighs were trembling and wouldn't hold him up any longer and he fell down on the bed next to Patrick.

"Gorgeous Patrick," he whispered, utterly exhausted as Patrick nuzzled into him. "Fucking gorgeous."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Sound of the Crown/Human League.
> 
> Thanks to my Rosebuddies who send me to the Porner on what seems to be a daily basis.


End file.
